la noche aun es joven
by pelirroja enloquecida
Summary: Brick es arrastrado por sus hermanos a un bar donde se encuentra con su ex Momoko Akatsutsumi ahora la pregunta es ¿que va a suceder? porque a fin de cuentas la noche aun es joven ¿no?


Hola a todos este es un oneshot, si lo sé, es lo único que se hacer, pero estoy planeando hacer una historia muy pronto

Espero que este oneshot sea de su agrado, pero antes hay algunas aclaraciones que deben ver.

Mundo alterno

No tienen súper poderes

Las chicas tienen 17 y los chicos 18

Brick Him un chico de cabellos y ojos rojos había terminado con su ahora ex novia Momoko Akatsutsumi pelirroja igual que el pero con unos extravagantes y hermosos ojos rosas, hace unas semanas pero seguia con un humor de perros, por esta misma razón sus hermanos y su mejor amigo lo llevaron al mejor bar de la ciudad

Donde había un escenario para los diversos programas que se hacían por lo que este se volvió aún más popular

Vamos Brick, no crees que ya bebiste demasiado- decía un chico rubio y de ojos azules que parecía ser el más centrado de los tres hermanos

Ya boomer no seas aguafiestas no ves que nuestro hermanito esta despechado- dijo un pelinegro de ojos verdes mientras le servía otro trago a Brick

Oe Brick mira quien está por allá- le menciona un chico de cabello y ojos grises

En la entrada del establecimiento estaba Momoko junto con sus dos amigas Kaoru Matsubara y Miyako Gotokuji, literalmente arrastrándola al lugar

Ella volteo para donde él estaba y sus miradas se encontraron, fue en ese preciso momento que a Brick se le ocurrió una idea no tan brillante, pero vamos estaba más borracho que Homero Simpsom un domingo no es como si pudiera pensar bien sus actos.

Se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió al escenario y le dijo la pista que quería al chico que estaba encargado de eso….era un castaño…esperen ¡ha! Era Randy su compañero de clase y ex novio de Su pelirroja pero bueno él ahora tenía una relación con la loca de Himeko enserio ¿cómo se la aguanta?

Bueno nos desviamos del tema….

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los chicos

Butch: la fregaste Black quien sabe que va a hacer ese psicópata

Black: te recuerdo que es tu hermano

Butch: (mientras lo sacudía con fuerza) ¡por eso me preocupo, quien sabe qué plan maquiavélico está pasando en su cabeza ahoraaaaa!

Bueeenoo…mejor volvamos con Brick

La pista ya estaba puesta y el solo tenía la mirada fija en la pelirroja que ahora estaba sentada en la barra junto con sus amigas

Brick: señores mucho gusto mi nombre es Brick Him y voy a cantar una canción que se la dedico a la mujer que hizo mi vida miserable y que ¡o sorpresa esta justo aquí! Por favor un aplauso para la señorita Momoko Akatsutsumi

Un reflector la apunto a ella que estaba roja por la vergüenza o tal vez por la ira, pero bueno a él **en ese momento no le importaba** y comenzó a cantar

 **Se me acabó la fuerza** **  
** **de mi mano izquierda** **  
** **voy a dejarte el mundo** **  
** **para ti solita** **  
** **Como al caballo blanco** **  
** **le solté la rienda** **  
** **a ti también te suelto** **  
** **y te me vas ahorita**

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar al igual que los gritos como: "Tú puedes Brick ", "Demuéstrale quien manda" que solo aumentaba la ira a la pelirroja, el ego del pelirrojo y la preocupación en los acompañantes de ambos

 **Y cuando al fin comprendas** **  
** **que el amor bonito** **  
** **lo tenías conmigo** **  
** **Vas a extrañar mis besos** **  
** **en los propios brazos** **  
** **del que esté contigo** **  
** **Vas a sentir que lloras** **  
** **sin poder siquiera** **  
** **derramar tu llanto** **  
** **y has de querer mirarte** **  
** **en mis ojos tristes** **  
** **que quisiste tanto** **  
** **que quisiste tanto** **  
** **que quisiste tanto**

 **Cuando se quiere a fuerza** **  
** **rebasar la meta** **  
** **y se abandona todo** **  
** **lo que se ha tenido** **  
** **Como tú traes el alma** **  
** **con la rienda suelta**

 **Ya crees que el mundo es tuyo**

 **Y hasta me das tu olvido**

 **Y cuando al fin comprendas** **  
** **que el amor bonito** **  
** **lo tenías conmigo** **  
** **Vas a extrañar mis besos** **  
** **en los propios brazos** **  
** **del que esté contigo** **  
** **Vas a sentir que lloras** **  
** **sin poder siquiera** **  
** **derramar tu llanto** **  
** **y has de querer mirarte** **  
** **en mis ojos tristes** **  
** **que quisiste tanto** **  
** **que quisiste tanto** **  
** **y que quieres tanto**

 **Se me acabo la fuerza**

 **Y te solté la rienda**

Brick bajo del escenario, y cuando estuvo en la mesa Butch le arrancho el micrófono que ni se acordaba que tenía y se dirijo al escenario

Otra pista sonó

Butch: bueno, soy Butch Him y bueno no voy a permitir que mi hermano se robe toda la atención, así que les voy a cantar una de mis tantas experiencias en este lugar donde conocí a mi amigo Black (un reflector apunto a el)

 **Hablando de mujeres y traiciones** **  
** **se fueron consumiendo las botellas** **  
** **pidieron que cantara mis canciones** **  
** **y yo canté unas dos en contra de ellas** **  
** **De pronto que se acerca un caballero** **  
** **su pelo ya pintaba algunas canas**

Black: Butch gilipollas mi pelo es así de nacimiento

Y Butch solo tenía una sonrisa lasciva y con la mano hizo señas restándole importancia

 **Me dijo le suplico compañero** **  
** **que no hable en mi presencia de las damas** **  
** **Le dije que nosotros simplemente** **  
** **hablamos de lo mal que nos pagaron** **  
** **Que si alguien opinaba diferente** **  
** **sería porque jamás lo traicionaron**

 **Que si alguien opinaba diferente**

 **Sería porque jamás lo traicionaron**

 **Me dijo yo soy uno de los seres** **  
** **que más ha soportado los fracasos** **  
** **y siempre me dejaron las mujeres** **  
** **llorando y con el alma hecha pedazos** **  
** **mas nunca les reprocho mis heridas** **  
** **se tiene que sufrir cuando se ama** **  
** **Las horas más hermosas de mi vida** **  
** **las he pasado al lado de una dama** **  
** **Pudiéramos morir en las cantinas** **  
** **y nunca lograríamos olvidarlas** **  
** **Mujeres o mujeres tan divinas** **  
** **no queda otro camino que adorarlas**

 **Mujeres o mujeres tan divinas**

 **No queda otro camino que adorarlas**

Butch bajo del escenario donde estaba Momoko muy molesta con los brazos cruzados

Momoko: dame el micrófono Butch

Butch: claro preciosa todo tuyo…TEN CUIDADO NO TE VALLAS A LASTIMAR LINDA

Todos los hombres que estaban ahí rieron pero a las mujeres no les hizo mucha gracia

Momoko: gracias buchy lo voy a tener en cuenta…bueno como ya sabrán gracias al semáforo andante mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi y creo que es justo que le regrese el favor con una canción también ¿no? Claro yo no voy a cantar músicas tan viejas **yo no me quedo en el pasado como otros**

Se escuchó un oooooooo de parte del público que miraba sin ningún disimulo a Brick que lo único que hizo fue alzar su botella y tomar un trago en forma de brindis

Sonó la pista y comenzó

 **Pongo en la balanza lo que tengo y yo misma me** **  
** **Contengo de cantártelas mi amor**

Los hombres se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras las mujeres aplaudían y decidieron ayudarla en los coros, en realidad cantaba muy bien POR DIOS ERA UNA EXPERTA

 **Me juraste maravillas (no, no, no)** **  
** **Que hasta mis males curarías (si señor)**

 **Encomendado y confesado hasta el rosario** **  
** **Le he rezado a la virgencita del amor**

 **Pero yo me convencí que más vale estar sola** **  
** **Que engañada por ti…** **  
** **Llorare yo sé que es así pero ten por seguro que** **  
** **Que soy más fuerte sin ti…**

 **Que soy más fuerte sin ti ( ti ti ti ti tiri ri ri)**

Butch: vaya hermano no sabía que cantaba tan bien

Boomer: es que no hay nada que no pueda hacer o que

Brick: es una de-mo-nio se los dije

Black: en realidad….es muy linda

….

….

….

¿Qué? Es verdad

Brick: pues si quieres ve por ella tigre, ya no me importa (tomando otro trago) es más creo que ya me interesa otra chica (mirando de reojo a cierta albina de ojos grises).

 **Decidí limpiar hasta el armario regalar lo** **  
** **Innecesario empezando por tu amor** **  
** **Empeñe hasta el alma por quererte y resulta** **  
** **Que mi suerte es que haya sido la mejor..**

 **Que no se atreva a reclamarme (no, no, no)** **  
** **Es que ahora sí que sabe amarme (fanfarrón)** **  
** **Tantas promesas a los santos que como saben** **  
** **Fueron tantos pero ninguno me cumplió**

 **Por eso yo me convencí que más vale** **  
** **Estar sola que engañada por ti**

Brick se alejó a donde la alvina mientras se despedía con la mano en broma, mientras que Momoko le lanzo un beso siguiendo el juego porque la verdad es que esa relación hace tiempo que ya no funcionaba y si él podía encontrar a alguien esa noche por que ella no

 **Llorare yo sé que es así pero ten por seguro** **  
** **Que soy más fuerte sin ti** **  
** **Por eso yo me convencí que más vale estar sola** **  
** **Que engañada por ti**

 **Llorare yo sé que es así pero ten por seguro** **  
** **Que soy más fuerte sin ti**

Black le sonrió y ella le guiño un ojo, el chico se veía guapo

 **Me juraste maravillas (no, no, no)** **  
** **Que hasta mis males curarías (si señor)** **  
** **Que no se atreva a reclamarme (no, no, no)** **  
** **Es que ahora sí que sabe amarme (fanfarrón)**

 **Por eso yo me convencí que más vale estar sola** **  
** **Que engañada por ti**

 **Llorare yo sé que es así pero ten por seguro** **  
** **Que soy más fuerte sin ti….**

Después en la salida del bar

Black. Hola linda cantante

Momoko: hola guapo desconocido

Black: soy Black un gusto Momoko

Momoko: baya parece que después de que tu ex de humille en público para después irse con otra de ase popular no

Black: bueno una mujer tan bella no pasa desapercibida no

Momoko: que halagador…..iba a comer algo mis amigas me trajeron aquí a la fuerza ¿quieres acompañarme?

Black: sería un honor mi bella dama

Y así después de todo un show, una nueva historia de amor se formó después de todo….

 **La noche es joven**


End file.
